


Good Boy Gone Bad

by mangacrack



Series: Five Acts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is corrupting Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy Gone Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nileflood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nileflood/gifts).



Gabriel watched curiously, when Sam entered the bar. It was one of the places, where people often only  _looked_ like people. Deep down they often were something else and Gabriel knew Sam was silently counting possible ways to kill the creatures he spotted. 

For a moment the archangel tensed. Could it have been a bad idea to invite Sam to this place? He would be in serious trouble if Sam started killing guests in an impartial place. However, Sam relaxed and looked around. Gabriel exhaled slowly the breath he held and raised his hand to wink at Sam. 

The hunter gracefully moved through the bar and grinned at Gabriel. The archangel wondered if Sam knew how many gazes were following him. Prying, probing and appreciating gazes that made his fingers  _itch_ … 

“Hello Gabriel.” Sam rolled his name over his tongue, loud enough to ensure the attention of the entire bar before he kissed him. It was little more than a wet caress, but Gabriel silently moaned into it. The attention of envy peers, who now rumbled into their drinks, because Sam was apparently unavailable, made his stomach stir. 

“Hey,” Gabriel croaked and pulled Sam onto the wooden bench he was sitting on. “How are you?”

The Winchester leaned forward and observed Gabriel between the bangs that deeply fell into his face. When he found, what was searching for, he smiled. 

“Fine. I’m fine now,” he said. “Now tell why I’m here before I fuck you right here on the table. Or in the next corner, if you don’t prefer people watching.” 

Gabriel groaned, partly in anticipation partly in frustration. This way they would never get work done until the apocalypse and Lucifer would rather join than interrupt them. 

_Fucking Winchester_ , Gabriel cursed when he explained Sam where he had found the next seal.  _Stupid fucking, absolutely fuckable Winchester._


End file.
